The Meeting
by pta917
Summary: One-Shot. One night Renner and Climb are kidnapped and taken to the base of a being refereed to as "Vampire God", a being named DIO.


Aldil Glynrieth was a former member of Zuranon, having served under one of the cult's Elder Liches as a form to recognize what the cult perceived to be a noteworthy talent. He, along with several others, had aided said Lich in the recreation of a ritual that he had seen through in the past, which had brought about the creature once known as Landfall.

Yet while that ritual turned a human into what the Lich referred to as a "Vampire God", the one Aldil helped with meant to summon said being, which in the end worked. It was that success that led Aldil to be the only one left of that group, and to be in his current situation, as the right hand of this being, a powerful vampire which named itself DIO.

However, this was in the past. Since the ritual 3 years had passed, and Aldil was now working for DIO as his right hand, and as his friend. Being one of the few humans under his service, and being the only one that had not been "blessed" by their lord. Still, the fate DIO placed in him was evident as he now sat in a small hill in the middle of the forest, bathed by the moonlight.

Aldil was wearing crimson robes very similar to those he had wore during his time in Zuranon. However they were now much closer in color to those worn by the higher-tier members of the cult. As Aldil watched a nearby path, his attention went to his right to one of DIO's most loyal servants, a vampire named Saber.

Saber was among those that had received the most "blessings" from DIO. Having been a human when they first met, he earned himself immortality after showing how useful and devoted he was, and having received his second "blessing" via one of DIO's unique skills [Awakening]. A skill that gave whoever survived the ability to manifest another one of DIO's unique abilities, even if Aldil saw it as being inferior to what their new lord possessed, this skill being called a [Stand].

Sabre was almost as tall as DIO, sporting pale skin, a muscular yet lean and athletic looking body, long black hair and crimson-red eyes. He was wearing light, black armor, that when coupled with his surprising speed, even as a human, made clear why he was referred to as the, "Living Shadow". As one of DIO's strongest soldiers, he was naturally part of his elite group, the Zodiacs, and given the rank of Sagittarius, with his [Stand] being named [Crimson Sagittarius].

"Are you ready?" Aldil asked looking up at Sabre.

"What do you take me for? Of course, I'm ready." Sabre growled back.

"It's just the two of us, and only you were tasked with seeing this through. So I wanted to know your plan." The human said, in a somewhat low tone.

"There's no need to worry. I'll take the carriage out, and recover the targets easily."

As Sabre said this, an orb formed not to far from him, and simply floated near his body. The said orb was made of blood, and upon seeing this Aldil could already imagine what Sabre was planning to do. He had of course seen the vampire use his [Stand] on many different occasions.

"They approach." Sabre calmly declared in a predatory tone, bringing Aldil back from his thoughts.

"I'll leave it to you then." He replied, as Sabre jumped down the small hill.

In the path was a carriage pulled by four horses, which was controlled by one man, with two other individuals on his sides. Inside of the carriage were four people, with two of them being the Third Princess of the Re-Estize Kingdom, and youngest daughter of King Ramposa III, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, and her personal bodyguard, simply named Climb.

This was in fact an escort mission, where six skilled soldiers, including Climb, were tasked with looking over the princess as she went from meeting to meeting within the Kingdom's territory. A rare event to be sure, since her even leaving the palace in the capital was unheard of. So as part of her security, she had six skilled fighters, with the carriage itself being made to look as simple as possible, as not to attract any unwanted attention.

As the carriage became visible to Aldil, the three men sitting in front, were taken by surprise as a blood-colored tentacle erupted from the forest, going through the horses in a "Z" shaped trajectory, before easily going through the three men. At the same time, Sabre threw himself through one of the carriage's doors, erupting on the other side with Renner and Climb under his arms, both having already been efficiently knocked out.

* * *

Having acquired their goal, Aldil and Sabre then began to make their way to a nearby abandoned manor, which had been prepared just for this occasion. As they made their way back, their progress was being tracked by a female elf named Sarya. While not a member of the Zodiac, she had also been granted a [Stand] by their Lord DIO.

Her skin had a creamy and smooth tone to it, her body was lean, with well shaped curves to it. Her hair was silver in color, and her eyes were a light blue. She was currently naked as she sat among the mess of sheets in the large bed that had been placed in the manor.

Floating behind her was her [Stand], [The Hermit], it was a robed figure with only its lower arms and legs exposed, which seemed to be made out of wood. In its left hand was an eye, and floating over it was a large orb where the scene of Sabre holding his targets was currently playing.

"They have seen their mission through, my lord." Sarya said, her attention going to the figure sitting in a large chair near the window.

This was her lover and her lord, DIO. He was currently shirtless, wearing only baggy yellow pants with leather boots. His blonde hair was shoulder length and messy, with his eyes golden in color. His body was no longer the one he died in. Meaning he had no scar or star-shaped birthmark.

He wasn't as bulky as he was before, yet kept a similar amount of muscle. In his hand was a glass of wine, and on his left shoulder was a cat sized red-colored dragon. A pet he had acquired during his trip to the southern nations, that he had named Pet Shot after seeing the creature's cunning and loyalty.

"Very well. You may go, Sarya." DIO said calmly.

"As you wish, my lord.~" She said in a honey-like tone, as her [Stand] vanished, leaving behind the orb.

* * *

When Renner came back from unconsciousness, what happened in the carriage came rushing back into her mind, causing her to try and get up, moving violently as she did so. At least this was her plan, since Renner soon found her body being held down on an expensive looking chair, by some unseen force.

Her eyes darting around, eventually leading to her discovering her head could still move, making her realize she was probably under the effect of [Paralysis]. After recovering part of her composure, which she managed to do rather quickly, her attention fell on the man sitting in a very similar chair not too far from her. He looked young, with short light-brown hair, blue eyes, and reddish robes.

"Please calm down, we mean you no harm." Aldil said, leaning forwards in his chair.

Renner did as she was told, playing along with whatever was going on. Her eyes went to the room around her, which was very well decorated, yet her keen senses could tell that such decoration was recent.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, looking at him with a terrified expression.

"You are in a manor not too far from where your carriage was."

"M-Manor… B-But…" Renner mumbled, her eyes still on the decoration.

"Don't think much of it. The building had to be prepared to welcome our leader." Aldil explained, with what seemed to be a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Do you have a problem with my tastes, Aldil?" Came the voice of another man.

Renner was taken by surprise, as she had not picked up on anyone else being in the room, even if she couldn't look behind her. At times she was able to tell when people entered or left a room. However, in this case she didn't hear a door open and close, she didn't even pick up on his breathing, or anything that could tell her he was there from the start. Not to mention the fact that as soon as he spoke, it was as if the room was filled with this overwhelming, otherworldly presence, completely distinct from anything she had ever felt in her life.

"N-Not at all, Lord DIO. But as you know there was no real need to decorate parts of this house." Aldil said, as he got up from his chair.

"Perhaps. Yet if I had not insisted on doing so, where would you be sitting? Or would you be sleeping? On the floor, like a rat?" The new arrival asked, chuckling as he walked past Renner.

"Ahem. A fair point." Aldil mumbled, distancing himself from his lord's chair.

"Have you released her from your spell?" DIO asked, taking his seat.

"I did so as soon as I saw you."

"Oh, hoh. I didn't even notice. Very good, my friend. Now, please leave us."

"As you wish." Taking a small bow, Aldil left.

Finally seeing this DIO in front of her, Renner took this time to analyze the man. He was imposing, beautiful, and seemingly wise beyond his visible years. He was wearing baggy yellow pants, leather boots, a loose fitting yellow vest which left his arms and torso exposed, along with golden cuffs. His skin complexion was slightly paler than normal, but nothing most people would take great notice of in most instances.

"W-Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Renner asked, sounding as terrified as possible.

"Acts are no longer necessary, Renner." DIO said, with a rather amused expression.

"What are you saying? I'm not acting. This…" She tried to speak, yet he lifted a hand to silence her.

"I have sources within your palace. They have shared with me whispers that say that what now stands before me, is nothing but an act. A shell used to hide your true self from people." He informed, still his words seemed to have little to no effect on her, so he continued.

"While those whispers are less believable, I was also told that if the Third Princess has one weakness, it is her dear bodyguard, Climb. Who is also here. So I say again, this act is no longer needed. Either you agree, or I feed him to my men." DIO coldly said with a grin.

"You can't do that. Do you not know who I am? Killing him will be your death sentence." Renner pointed out, now with obvious venom in her voice.

While she kept the look and sound of a victim as she spoke, DIO could see the changes that happened in her, something that amused him as it had been a while since he had played this type of games.

"Haha! What of it? Do you think that I DIO, would be worried about such feeble things? That I would have had my men kidnap you if I didn't know what the possible outcomes were? Hah!" Her captor laughed back.

"I care little for the boy. You however, can be useful to me. I am willing to form an alliance, if you are willing to show me your true self. Do that, and I will make sure your runt is safe."

Renner was surprised by this turn of events, while she was aware of some rumors, she knew that without proof they were nothing but lies. Still, she never expected someone to listen to them, and to go through such lengths to make sure they were true. While normally she would ignore it and talk her way out of this situation, she saw that perhaps that was not an option.

This was especially when she was talking with someone as strange as this DIO was. She could tell he held great influence and power, yet she could also see that he seemed to at times hold the mind and attitude of a foolish thug. Either way, he was speaking the truth, and he would be more than willing to let them go, and live if she collaborated with him. Especially when her own curiosity ebbed into her mind, seeing possible gains.

"What is it that you want?" She asked, her victim act dropping as she leaned back on her seat.

"It seems this wasn't a waste of time after all… My goal is simple young lady. I want this world. To unite it under the name of DIO. Will you help me?"

Renner narrowed her eyes, giving them a cold, calculating glint as she tilted her head to the right. Most would have written this "DIO" off as a madman, but Renner's eyes now seemed to give off an an incredible intelligence that was not there mere moments ago. Like they were hidden behind some thin veneer of the scared, kindly princess. A facade that melted away like snow during the spring, but still left the air cold.

This sudden change would have shocked most people, but DIO smiled in satisfaction at this. After all, if there was one thing that he knew well, was how to put up a facade. This girl was quite the little monster hidden within the delicate flesh of a "kind", unassuming princess. She now looked unfazed by her situation as she spoke in a cold tone.

"What do I get from it?"

DIO gave a disturbing grin at this cold calculus as he replied.

"Oh hoh... Your safety. Climb's safety. The power that comes from aligning yourself with me. The throne to your Kingdom, if you so wish."

"Hm... I don't mind what I get, as long as you can ensure the first two."

"Is he truly that worthwhile?" He asked in curiosity, leaning back on his seat.

"Of course. What else is worth my attention outside of my love? He is such a loyal puppy. I would be remiss if I didn't take proper care of him." Renner replied, with a deranged smile and disturbingly happy tone.

"Eh hehe. Then you are not as inhuman as I was led to believe." DIO pointed out with an amused chuckle, getting her attention.

"Well, I must admit that people are prone to exaggerations." She remarked, still with a disturbing grin of her own.

"Agreed. Then, Renner, will you join me?"

"Oh, naturally."

At this DIO smiled, lifting his hands before clapping them. This prompted a door to open and two people to walk through. These being Aldil and Sarya. In her hands, the lady-elf carried two glasses of wine and a bottle.

"Sarya, take Renner to see Climb, make sure to keep an eye on them, but do know that she will be aiding us from now on."

"As you wish, my lord. Please follow me." Sarya said with a dutiful, handing the bottle and glasses to Aldil.

When the elf and princess left, Aldil took Renner's seat handing a glass to DIO, while keeping the other to himself. He then filled them, leaving his almost half-empty as he was not much of a drinker.

"To another success." He said, raising his glass for a toast which DIO replied.

"You seem to be surprised to see that she joined us." The vampire remarked with an amused tone.

"I-I am. After all, it isn't easy for one to accept that the 'Golden Princess' is like this." Aldil said.

"It is to be expected, Aldil. Your rulers are still human, prone to mistakes, or having negative qualities to them. They do whatever they can to live the easiest and most comfortable life they can. That is just how things are. Even her, who just turned her back on her country just to make sure she can live a carefree life with her 'puppy'."

"Not everyone is like that. Surely you know that."

"So, you say. However, you have yet to show me otherwise."

"You'll see. One day you'll see." Aldil said, getting a low chuckle from DIO in reply.

"Also… Did you tell her about your other plan?" He asked.

"No. She has yet to prove herself worthy of knowing." DIO replied.

"I see." Aldil said, in a low tone as he drank from his glass.

"Is something the matter? Are you jealous?" DIO laughed as he playfully leaned in towards Aldil, who move back at this.

"That's not funny." The human argued.

"Don't worry, Aldil. I have many servants. I have many minions. But I have only one friend." DIO said as an oddly soft expression washed over his face as he gazed upon Aldil...


End file.
